Awakened Dreams
by Nathara Angelline
Summary: Evil has taken over the realms and no one is safe. Witch has again become a myth. But the dreams must be made flesh again in order to save the realms. Will the ones that served Jaenelle embrace the new Witch with open arms are cold contempt.


*REPOSTED* special thanks goes out to Vesica for all your help thank you!!!  
  
Okay.I have a few things to straighten out before I post the first chapter of my story. 1) This story is my own story. BUT it is based on and is a continuation of Anne Bishop's Black Jewels Trilogy. ( Which are brilliant, wonderful, magical, enriching books!) 2) Some of the characters are my own and others belong to Anne Bishop.  
  
Brief plot line:  
  
It's been many years since The Queen of The Darkness. Witch has gone back to the earth and her adventures are told as stories and thought of as a myth. Only the ones that truly loved Jaenelle remember her and know the truth behind the stories. But the time has come, darkness begins to rein again, a power so fierce that only one thing can stop it. Witch, a new dreams made flesh. The question is will the ones that loved Jaenelle accept their new queen with open arms or inward coldness.  
  
All right than I think that its ^_^ I hope you enjoy my very first story on FF and Please R&R!!!!  
Prologue  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ TERREILLE~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
`"Tell us a story Grandmamma!" The children cried in union planting themselves firmly in front of their Grandmother's rocking chair. She arched her slender sliver eyebrows and shot her daughter a hopeless look as if to say 'save me.' Her daughter shrugged innocently and turned her attention back to the cooking.   
  
"All right" She said with an exaggerated sigh. "Which one?"   
  
"Tell us the story about Witch!" the youngest cried out.   
  
"Yes, tell us! Tell us!" the rest joined in. She laughed softly, settling back into her chair.   
  
"All right then." Her eyes glazed over and she stared into the fire. "Many moons ago, lived a fair haired, fair tempered, and gentle Queen with eyes like pools of sapphire. She was to the Blood, dreams made flesh, she was magic, she was Witch. She ruled over Kaeleer with a firm hand and a soft heart. Many loved her, and many hated her. The evil in the realms was slowly consuming the beauty. Witch could not stand idly by and watch as her beloved land was raped and purged by the tainted blood. Unleashing all the power of Witch, she successfully wiped out all the tainted blood releasing the realms from their tainted hands. But there were something that Witch's Jewels just could not undo and that was the damage done to the earth. Slowly as the realms rebuilt their lives and their towns, the earth began to call out to Witch, crying out for her help. Years went by and Witch tried in vain to ignore the plea of the earth but blood sings to blood and The Earth sings to The Queen's blood. The cries of the earth became too strong to ignore, and Witch knew what she had to do. That very night she slipped out of the protective embrace of her loving husband and, naked, glided through the forest. She walked for hours weeping for the people she would soon have to leave behind, crying for the abandonment they surely would feel.  
  
Startled by their Queen's odd behavior and the jolt of sadness that was sent through their rings of honor, her first circle followed, pleading with her to stop and explain. Ignoring their questions Witch slowly approached a small clearing in the forest. Stopping in the center of the clearing she raised her hands and let out a startling cry of anguish. Her husband rushed forward and gathered her in his arms, and asked her in a desperate voice 'what is wrong'. She replied in a haunted tone 'Can you not hear her calling? Can you not hear her bleeding away?' She smiled sadly, running her hand down his face 'No, you can't can you.' It wasn't a question but a statement that left him even more confused. Standing stiffly, she softly kissed his lips once more before a blinding light shot up from under her and she descended feet first in to the forest floor. All that remained were her rare and beautiful jewels. Her voice rose out over the treetops, singing in a midnight tone. "I must repair the earth I must heal her wounds, fear not when Witch is needed she will come again to save the realms from the tainted." The last of her voice rang out in their ears and slowly faded."  
  
Pausing Grandmamma glanced at the sad little eyes gazing intensely at her. "And that is why children we must never give up our hope even in these dark times. If we are true to the Darkness, Witch will come again. Fear not little ones, she will come again.." 


End file.
